Waking up To Love
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Kagome has a bad past that she can't remember and was taken in by a man she met a long time ago. When she falls in love with the least person she would expect how will this effect her? SessXKag AU XD
1. Cars

Waking Up To Love

Chapter One: Dead?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I swear this is the last new story I'm going to post (Everyone: Lies...points to the second pile on my desk of new idea for stories) Er...um...IGNORE THEM!! THEIR WITH THE FBI!!**

An ebony haired girl sat down on a chair swinging her feet while staring at them curiously. She wore a black puffy dress and had on laced tights. Her hair was up in two pigtails and she wore leather dress shoes.

"Look at her, those Higurashi's are something else…"

"Kagome makes me want to have a daughter of my own, she's so adorable and sweet"

"Kagome dear, come over here for a minute" An elder woman said that looked similar to Kagome. The small girl happily got off her chair and ran to the woman smiling. "Yes mommy? " Kagome replied innocently.

"This is Mr. Touga, he's going to help mommy and daddy get our green papers back!" Mrs. Higurashi said referring to money. The Higurashi's were going bankrupt and the small 5-year-old child just found out about it, even though it took her a while to understand.

"Hello Mr. Touga, it's nice to meet you!" Kagome stated shaking the man's hand. He looked down at her, his narrow golden eyes filled with warmth and his knee length silver hair up in a ponytail, swaying lightly. It matched his pale complexion.

Everyone looked at the girl smiling.

"My she is intelligent!"

"Oh, that's just like those Higurashi's…chip off the ol block!"

Touga laughed lightly before bending down and patting the girl on the head.

"We just took out a large insurance on Kagome before we went bankrupt, just incase of anything happening to her or to us!" Mrs. Higurashi said watching Touga glance over her a few times.

"See that boy over there?" He started, pointing to a silver haired boy who was turned around. The small child nodded looking at Touga curiously. "He's my son, feel like making a friend?" Touga asked. Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement before she nodded and ran to the boy.

"Excuse me, mister?" Kagome asked watching the boy turn around. He had honey golden orbs and a pale complexion like his father. "Mr. Touga said that you're his son!" the girl continued.

"Sesshouamru…" he replied watching Kagome tilt her head in confusion. "That's my name…" he explained.

"I'm Kagome!" Kagome retorted hugging him. "You're kawaii!" She stated watching Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow. She giggled and he tilted his head in the same manner she did a while ago.

"Do it again!" Kagome demanded through her laughing and the boy raised his eyebrow. Kagome laughed harder and he then understood.

"…How does this entertain you?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome was about to reply when her mother called her once more.

"I'll talk to you later Sessho-chan!" Kagome stated watching the boy nod and hug her. "You're kawaii too, later…" He said watching the girl blush and her eyes sparkle in mirth.

Kagome ran over to her mother questioningly. On her way she heard her mother arguing-rather screaming with Touga.

"Yes mommy?" Kagome questioned. "Can you take out Kiba and pick up a few apples for me dear?" The woman asked. Kagome nodded before waving to the two adults and running over to grab her white coat and a hat. Due to it being February, another adult put a scar around the girl and gave her gloves.

Kagome ran outside of the house to where a white furry puppy laid in the grass.

"C'mon Kiba, we're going to get mommy some apples!" the girl said taking a leash and putting it on Kiba's collar before running with the happy puppy.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have business to take care of, Mrs. Higurashi will stay and keep watch over the gathering…" A male said who was addressed as Mr. Higurashi. Touga nodded watching the male take his car keys, coat and walk out the door.

Kagome laughed walking down the streets happily with Kiba and running around with the dog. The two turned down a side street that Kagome once saw her father take.

"Daddy says this way is faster all the time! So we can get back soon and I can talk to Sessho-chan and you can sleep again okay?" Kagome informed the puppy who barked in reply.

Kagome heard a car turning and glanced back to see a silver luxury car that was similar to her fathers.

The girl saw it gaining speed and coming towards her, her eyes widening. Kiba barked running toward with Kagome in an attempt to escape it. They almost made it to the supermarket when the car hit her, sending her flying into a brick wall and falling down, bleeding profusely. The car then sped down the street.

Kiba barked loudly causing a few people to look their way and one called the ambulance. Kiba then licked the girl's bloody chest before nuzzling her bloody cheek. Blood trailed from her head down and it came from her stomach also and Kagome couldn't move.

"Kiba, what's wrong? I don't think we're going to be able to get those apples…" Kagome said weakly over the sounds of the sirens before closing her eyes.

A/N: Okay do not I don't hate Kagome, the only one in the DPA that does (Well fully anyway) is Kara..and she's to far in hatred for anyone for us to convert her...so haha er..was this sadish? I was trying to aim for SADISH NO LAUGHING DAMN YOU NO LAUGHING!! T.T My semi-editor was laughing...so pwease no laughing?


	2. Taisho

Waking Up To Love

Chapter Two: A Taisho

"-She'll be yours by the morning!" A voice said.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes seeing a room that reminded her of a sunny day. The ceiling had a blue sky with clouds and a sun and the walls were blue and at the bottom had green grass.

"Where- Where am I?" She asked slowly looking around before seeing honey golden eyes. She noticed it was Touga in a black turtleneck and black dress pants.

"You're in a hospital room" Touga replied looking over the girl. Kagome's head was bandaged up to her eyebrows and one leg in a cast while her whole stomach was covered also in bandages and her right arm incased in a cast also.

"You've been asleep for a while, how do you feel?" Touga continued.

"…Where are my mommy and daddy? Where's Kiba?"

"Your mommy and daddy are on a trip and Kiba's staying with Sesshoumaru and I…" Touga replied as he stroked the girl's hair.

"Mr. Touga?"

"Hai?"

"…I can't move and I feel weird…"

Touga looked at the girl with warmth and a glimpse of sorrow in his normally cheery eyes. "You also have a visitor Kagome…" the man said before stepping aside.

Kagome's eyes widened before she smiled. "Sesshoumaru-chan! You came to see me?" Kagome asked feeling loved.

"Are you alright? You didn't wake up for a long time…" he replied looking at the wounded girl.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A month…"

"If mommy and daddy are away where am I going to stay?"

"You're going to be with us…"

"How long?"

"For-"

"Sesshoumaru, the doctor needs to give Kagome a shot…maybe you should wait outside!" Touga interrupted smoothly watching the boy glare at him.

Touga smiled at his son who in return looked at Kagome giving her a remorseful look before leaving the room.

Kagome looked over seeing a doctor filling up a needle and she visibly winced. "You're not going to poke me with that are you?" the girl questioned seeing the doctor look at her questioningly.

"You're afraid of a needle?" The doctor asked questioningly.

"Of course she's afraid of a needle? She's only **human**" Touga said with a smile towards the doctor.

"Oh…" was the reply.

"Mr. Touga? Does he have to?" Kagome started to plead.

"How about this, if you get your shot, when he says you can go out I'll take you anywhere you want and after we'll get some ice cream…sound fun?" Touga bargained.

Kagome nodded smiling before the doctor took her arm that was seemingly fine and slowly injected her with the needle. The girl winced, closing her eyes at first before slowly opening them.

"This should help you heal very quickly, you just rest…" The doctor instructed. Kagome nodded drifting off to sleep.

The last thing she heard was…

"Hiten, what did you give her?"

-------

Kagome opened her eyes yawning in the process. The girl sat up stretching and smiled at the notion of being able to move about freely.

She looked down and noted she only had a cast on her right arm and left leg. "Mr. Touga? Sesshoumaru-chan? Mr. Doctor?" The girl questioned looking around the room.

The door peered open and she saw a golden-eyed boy look at her curiously. The two both ignored the two adults who were talking outside.

"Sesshoumaru-chan, how long did I sleep this time?"

"Two weeks…"

"Is that good?"

"It's better than before…it's because your body is trying to get used to its new condition now…"

"New condition…?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Kagome looked at him nodding. "A car didn't stop and I flew…and then I saw Kiba and I told him we couldn't get the apples…"

"Apples?"

"Hai, my mommy sent me and Kiba to get apples!"

"So that's what she did…"

"Nani?"

"You only remember bits and pieces of it…do you know who was in the car? Or how the car looked?"

Kagome shook her head.

"It was-"

"Sesshoumaru, what are you- ah! Kagome's awake now!" Touga said interrupting the boy once more and receiving the well-expected glare.

"Hi, Mr. Touga!" Kagome greeted smiling at him.

Touga looked her over smiling in approval. "You look much better…"

"Will I get to see mommy and daddy?"

Sesshoumaru smirked turning around to face his father. "Yes, will she see her parents?" he questioned receiving a glare from Touga.

"…Well…sweetie, the court asked me to take care of you for now…and your parent's are grounded at a building far away from here…" Touga explained watching Sesshoumaru glare coldly at him.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You know Lord Touga, it isn't good to sugar-coat things…one way or the other the person will find out…" the doctor said leaning on the door ledge.

"Hiten!" Touga bellowed turning around to argue with the doctor once more.

"What is Mr. Doctor talking about?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed taking matters into his own hand. "Your mother and father are imprisoned and the court gave my father custody over you…"

"How'd they get imprisoned?" Kagome questioned.

"I'll tell you in a while…not yet, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I keep my word…"

Kagome giggled. "You sound old…just how old are you?"

"…You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Sesshoumaru replied smirking while noticing the rise in her curiosity.

"Yes I would!"

"I'm 358..."

"You're lying!"

"I know"

"See-"

"I'm almost in my thousands…"

"HUH?!"

Everyone looked at Kagome with a shocked look on their face. "What's wrong?" Touga questioned.

"Mr. Touga, how old are you?"

Touga stammered looking around the room trying to think of a good answer.

"My father is nearly 1,950..."

Kagome looked at the male questioningly who sighed nodding in defeat.

"But…how are you guys so old?" Kagome questioned.

"Well…you see…"


	3. Futurama

Waking Up To Love

Training

"Miko, rise…" A cool, deep, velvety baritone voice stated. An ebony haired teenager turned on her other side tightly securing her blankets in her hand.

"I will not hesitate to use force on you onna…" the voice continued. The girl opened one eye glancing back at him.

"…My name's Kagome for the last time…"

"I'll call you by your name if you get up…"

"You said that yesterday!!"

"And today is another day, now rise…"

Kagome sighed, she already lost the argument before it began. "Stupid mean Sesshoumaru and his stupid-"

"I am right here…"

The girl snapped her head up to look at him shocked, her oceanic eyes sparkling in wonder. "Why are you still standing here? You know how I sleep…" Kagome stated watching Sesshoumaru shrug.

"There isn't anything that would attract my attention to the likes of you…"

Kagome growled glaring at his smirking figure. He left before two bullets hit him that were now lodged in the wall in the hall.

"I doubt father will like hearing of this again…" She heard Sesshoumaru say. That was the last straw.

Kagome wrapped her blankets firmly around her being and took the black and gold gun in her hand chasing down Sesshoumaru.

"You stupid, arrogant youkai!!" The enraged teenager screamed firing away at the male.

Touga yawned smiling. It was a wonderful day. The birds where chirping, the sun was out and nothing could spoil this day. The male walked out of his room and towards his bathroom across the hall ignoring the screaming before a bullet so happened to hit him in his arm.

The arguing stopped as Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped, tensing and looking at Touga before taking a step back.

--------------

"_Kagome, I'm going to teach you how to use a gun, okay?" Touga started handing the 8-year-old girl a black gun with golden symbols inscribed into it. _

"_Why?"_

"_It's to defend yourself from anyone who wants to hurt you or the one's you love, okay?" the elder male explained watching Kagome nod. _

"_Alright, hit the center of the target…" He stated. _

_Kagome nodded pointing the gun towards where she thought was the center. "Spread your legs more and stay balanced, don't let the sound of the recoil scare you…" Touga instructed. _

_Kagome nodded once more pulling the trigger. It hit the target dead on._

-------

That was the worst mistake of his life. "Sesshoumaru…Kagome…" The enraged Touga started watching the two turn tail and run opposite.

Touga smirked. Knowledge is power and power is fame. The two most likely remembered what happened the last time they accidentally hit him.

Oh well, it was showering time!

-------

_A 9 year old Kagome looked curiously at the happy Touga who was now dressed in a business suit and had papers in his hand. _

"_Mr. Touga, why did you go to court?"_

_Touga looked happily at the girl patting her on the head. "Call me Uncle or Dad!" He ordered watching the girl try to raise her eyebrow like Sesshoumaru did. It was so cute. _

"_I have custody over you Meaning you get to stay with me" The elder male said in a sing-song voice. _

"_What about my mommy and daddy?"_

_Sesshoumaru decided this being the appropriate time to interrupt his father. _

"_Well you-"_

"_Kagome, your father was the one inside the car-" Sesshoumaru started._

"_Sessho-"_

"_Father, shut up…as I was saying, your parents as you may know took out an insurance on you if anything were to happen to you. Once they went bankrupt they needed more money and if they were to successfully kill you they would have more than enough. Simply meaning your parents wanted money over you…" The silver haired boy explained. _

_Kagome's eyes widened before she fell to the floor, unconscious. _

-------

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat next to each other, glaring all the while at the dining quarters. The two wore matching red and white kimonos and even the same black boots.

Raw meat was put out on the table and some cereal in front of Kagome. After Touga took a bit of raw meat the other two started to eat, all the while glaring coldly at each other.

After a few moments all eating stopped. Footsteps being the cause of said pause.

"Damn she's here…" Sesshoumaru whispered under his breathe watching Kagome smirk. He decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Sesshoumaru-koi- WHAT?!"

TBC


End file.
